


Till Death Do Us Part

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Bittersweet, Community: footballkink2, FC Barcelona, Future Fic, Kids, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc and Gerard at their kids' wedding or four times Gerard asked Cesc to marry him and one time Cesc said no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=3423404#t3423404) at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com).

Milan looked really handsome in his white suit, his big eyes twinkling, beaming at his wife to be. 

Just like his father, Cesc thought. "He's your copy," he told Gerard. 

"You mean he's the sexiest guy you've ever seen?" Gerard slurred. 

He was already drunk and so was Cesc, because he giggled and said, "Pretty much." 

"Sorry, but can't tell the same about Lia," Gerard said seriously, "She doesn’t look like you at all. She's beautiful just like Daniella. Milan is so lucky." 

"I'm beautiful too!" Cesc whined. 

Gerard snorted. "Don't you think we're a bit too old to have this kind of discussion?" 

"Old? You call fifty old? I'm blossoming." 

"You were blossoming when you were thirteen, Cesc. Now you're just getting old." 

 

***

  
Cesc is still crying curled up in the bed, clutching at the blaugrana shirt with the number 4 and an autograph on the back. Gerard knocks on the door and comes in with a cup of tea.

"My mum said you can stay tonight," he says handing his friend the cup, "She can call your parents." 

Cesc lets out a loud sob and Gerard manages to take the cup out of his hands just in time, so he won't burn himself. 

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that." Gerard puts the cup away and sits next to Cesc. 

The boy sniffles and buries his nose into Gerard's shoulder. The blond pats on his head awkwardly. 

"Well, but look at it from the other side. Now you have a shirt autographed by Guardiola himself!" Gerard says. 

Cesc takes the shirt and caresses the outlines of the number 4. 

"Look, he's sure that you're going to wear his number when you grow up," Gerard says. 

This time Cesc smiles happily. "He even shook my hand," he says. 

Gerard brings the cup to him and Cesc takes a sip. "I didn't think they would ever divorce," he murmurs, "Now I don't know what to do." 

"But they're still your parents," Gerard says, "Besides it's even cool. Now you'll have two houses and your mum and dad will do everything not to upset you more." 

Cesc laughs. "I can play PlayStation as much as I want." 

"And football," Gerard supplies. 

Cesc sighs and takes another sip. "I just don't get why they're divorcing," he says, "They can just forget everything they've told each other and make up." 

"If you marry me, we will never divorce," Gerard says. 

Cesc laughs and shoves his friend. "Promise?" he asks. 

"Promise," Gerard says and ruffles his hair. 

 

***

  
Lia laughed blushing at Milan's joke and smacked him playfully at the back of his head.

"Your daughter is already harassing my boy," Gerard nudged Cesc, "I'm afraid she'll beat the shit out of him when they're alone." 

Cesc laughed a little too long for that lame joke and put his head on Gerard's shoulder. 

"Are you sure you need to drink that glass of wine?" Gerard said and emptied the glass himself. 

"Heeeey," Cesc shrieked and closed his hand with his mouth, when every head at the table turned to him. 

Daniella shook her head, unable to hold back a smile, and whispered something into Shakira's ear. 

"Our wives are planning something and I don't like it at all," Gerard told Cesc, but found out that his friend was currently busy with untangling his feet. 

"Help me?" he asked Gerard, giving up his task, "I have to pee, but I can't get up." 

Gerard rolled his eyes. "You haven't learned to drink during all these years," he said and getting up with some difficulties himself, helped Cesc to his feet. 

 

***

  
"Geriiiii, why did you let me drink so much?" Cesc groans, when Gerard changes the dump cloth on his forehead.

"Because I didn't know that two beers are too much for you," Gerard says, "Hold on, Leo's gone to the pharmacy. He'll bring you pills for your headache." 

"What? Leo?" Cesc cries and winces, "He doesn't even speak Catalan." 

"He doesn't speak at all, but I think he'll manage to explain what he wants." 

Cesc sighs. "Ugh, the coaches will kill us if they find out we've been drinking," he says. 

"We won every singly match of the season, we deserve a day to ourselves," Gerard answers, "You know how they call us? Baby Dream Team. No, just think about it. Baby. Dream. Team." 

"Still we're dead if someone finds out," Cesc insists, "What if they throw us out? What if we never make it to the first team?" 

"Oh god, Cesc, fucking stop whining. It's just two bottles of beer." 

"Yeah, why bother? I won't make it to the first team anyway with Xavi and Iniesta there." 

Gerard sighs. He knows it's a very delicate subject for Cesc, but he's been hoping that at least today, when they are finally free, when they have won it all, when they have had drinks like adults, he will forget about it. 

"Come on, Cescito, be happy," he says pulling his cheeks. 

"Get lost," Cesc mutters. 

"Oh, did I make you angry? Did I? I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me? I will do everything just to deserve your forgiveness, oh greatest Francesc." Gerard gets on one knee, pulls Cesc's hand to him and kisses it again and again. 

Cesc giggles, forgetting his previous misery. "Stop it," he cries, when Gerard goes on kissing his hand, "What will Leo think if he comes in?" 

"He will think that I'm proposing to you," Gerard answers without batting an eye, "Will you marry me, Francesc Fàbregas Soler?" 

"Oh yes, I will, Gerard Piqué i... Sorry I don't want to say your other last name." 

"Fucker," Gerard laughs and shoves Cesc on the bed. 

 

***

  
Gerard practically dragged Cesc to the bathroom, which was a very complicated task, because first of all he could hardly stand on his own feet himself and second, Cesc wasn't cooperative at all. Their route to the bathroom deviated first towards the table where Leo and his family sat ("Are you jealous that my daughter chose Milan, not Thiago?"), then to Carles' table ("Heeeeeey, old maaaaan.") and then to the pool ("Is it okay if I pee there, Geri?").

Finally Gerard decided that waking up to your naked in the pool pics would be far more embarrassing than being picked up and carried away by your best friend and ignoring Cesc's ultrasonic shrieks (maybe it would be better to let him fall into the pool), started looking for the bathroom. He was sure he knew where it was, at least had known before starting drinking. He found it only after making three rounds and earning weird looks from almost all the guests. Good they all were too drunk to pay more attention to them. 

When they finally made it, Gerard shoved Cesc in and stood waiting in front of the door. He waited for three minutes, five, seven... Of course Cesc didn't come out. 

"Cesc, are you okay there? Cesc? Cesc!" Gerard cried. 

Cesc didn't answer. 

"Cesc!" Gerard knocked on the door. "Do you hear me?" 

No answer. 

"I'm coming in," Gerard warned kicking at the door, "You don't want that, Cesc." 

After a few seconds when Gerard was about to break the door, he heard Cesc's unmistakable giggle and the door opened, revealing his friend's content face. 

"What the fuck? You behave like you're five years old," Gerard muttered. 

"Wanted to see how long it would take you before you started freaking out," Cesc said, doubling over from laughter. 

"Fuck you." 

"Oh, c'mon, Geri, are you mad? It was just a joke." 

"I don't like your jokes." 

"Yes, you do! Don't be a grumpy old man." 

"I'll soon become a grumpy old man, unlike someone who is stuck in adolescence. I'm just practicing." 

"Nooo, don't be angry." 

"I don't like when you're not talking to me." 

"Really?" 

"You know that, Cesc." 

"Yes," Cesc whispered, the happy grin on his face turning into a nostalgic smile, "I do." 

 

***

  
Gerard tosses his phone away, sighing in frustration. Third call in an hour and still no answer. Well, fuck you too, Cesc Fàbregas. Gerard isn't going to call you again. Today.

He reaches for the phone, opens the inbox and reads the last text from Cesc again. To be honest there isn't much to read. Only one word. _Hypocrite._ Gerard grits his teeth. So what if he made a scene when Cesc left for England? So what if he called him a traitor and accused of not being strong enough to stay and fight for his place? So what if he himself left for Manchester a year later? Cesc still has no right to ignore him. He accepted that he'd been wrong and said sorry. And now Cesc doesn't even pick up when he calls. 

Gerard sighs and puts the phone down. Tomorrow he'll try again. Cesc has to forgive him. 

Months pass, but Cesc still refuses to talk to him. Gerard gives up. He has pride too. It doesn't mean though that he doesn't miss him like crazy. The United guys are great, but none of them can come even close to what Cesc is for Gerard. Sometimes he thinks of a very funny joke about Cristiano's hair or Sir Alex' nose, but there is no one he can tell. 

They meet again only six months later, when U-19 team gathers for a friendly. It's awkward as hell, when they see each other in the hotel lobby and Cesc doesn't even acknowledge his presence, just walks away without even saying hello. Gerard ignores the weird looks of his teammates and runs after him. 

"Cesc, wait," he cries. 

To his surprise Cesc stops and turns to him. "What?" 

"Wow, it's the first word you told me in six months. I have to frame it and hang on my bedroom wall." 

Cesc doesn't smile, but his eyes soften. Gerard knows him too well not to notice it. "Let's go to my room and talk," he offers. 

Cesc follows him silently. When they're in Gerard's room, the tall boy turns to his friend. "Look, Cesc," he says, "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please. I don't like when you're not talking to me." 

Cesc doesn't talk, studying Gerard for a long minute, then suddenly throws himself on him. "I don't like it too," he says, "Let's just forget about it, okay?" 

Gerard beams. "Okay. Every married couple fights, right?" 

"Idiot," Cesc snorts, "We're not married." 

"But we're going to be, aren't we?" 

Cesc laughs. "Of course we are." 

Gerard kisses him on the lips and Cesc kisses him back. 

 

***

  
"I think we should go back," Gerard sighed, taking another sip from the bottle of whiskey Cesc had stolen from the bar.

"Why? I feel good here," Cesc whined, taking the bottle from Gerard. 

"We're sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom and it's our kids' wedding, Cescito. We'll be missed." 

"Nah, who's going to miss a stupid, drunk ex-footballer?" 

"You mean two stupid, drunk ex-footballers." 

"No, I meant you. I'm not stupid." 

"Fucker." 

They drank in silence for a few minutes and then Cesc suddenly turned his head to Gerard. "I would miss you," he said. 

Gerard smiled. "I know, Cesc. I'd miss you too." 

 

***

  
Gerard is nervous. More than he's usually nervous before a match. So nervous even Leo looks at him weirdly, but of course doesn't say anything. It's not that he's afraid of Arsenal. It isn't even that he hasn't seen Cesc for a long time. It's just that now he has to play against Cesc.

They hug before the kick-off and Cesc whispers, "We're going to kill you." 

Gerard's heart clenches, because that's what Cesc used to say when they were kids, only then he said them. We're going to kill _them_. Gerard wishes he would say it again. He wishes he could play with Cesc, not against him. But here he is now and the match is about to start, so he just whispers "missed you" and runs to his half. 

They start well with Ibra scoring twice, but in the second half Arsenal answers with Walcott's goal and then Puyi takes Cesc down in the area. Cesc scores the penalty, but after falls down clutching at his leg. He's subbed and taken out of the field. 

The few minutes left seem hours to Gerard and when he finally gets to the changing-room, the first thing he does is to text Cesc: _"R u ok?"_ He waits, but Cesc doesn't answer. When he's about to sleep, Cesc finally calls him. 

"How are you?" Gerard asks immediately. 

"Bad," Cesc says and Gerard hears the tearful note in his voice. "They say my leg may be broken," he whispers. 

"Fuck." 

"Yeah. I may miss the rest of the season. Maybe even the World Cup." 

Cesc talks about it casually, nonchalantly, but Gerard has known him for years and knows very well what it means to him. 

"Tell them to take good care of you," he says, "Or I'll come and take you with me." 

"I wish you could," Cesc says quietly. 

"I can," Gerard insists, "I'll marry you and take you with me." 

"Okay," Cesc agrees, mood noticeably better. 

"See you in Barcelona, dear husband," Gerard says. 

Cesc just laughs. 

 

***

  
"Where have you been, dad? Mum was worried," Lia said when Cesc and Gerard finally returned.

"Sweetie, your mum is always worried," Cesc said, "Don’t I have a right to go to toilet?" 

"For an hour and a half," Gerard muttered. 

"Dad, by the way you’re in trouble too. Mum has been looking for you saying something about drunken ex-footballers," Milan laughed. 

"Oh shit, where are they now?" 

"Still looking for both of you, I suppose," Milan said. 

Cesc and Gerard looked at each other and without saying another word practically ran away. 

"Dad, wait, dad," Milan and Lia called, but their fathers didn't pay attention to them. 

"Looks like we left them behind," Cesc grinned, looking around cautiously when they were in the garden of the hotel, away from the pool. 

"Sometimes I wish we could really leave them behind," Gerard whispered. 

Cesc didn't say anything, but his grin disappeared. 

"You don’t?" Gerard asked. 

"I wish you wouldn't talk about it," Cesc said. 

"Sorry." 

"Let's go back. We've already clowned around enough." 

Gerard sighed and followed him silently. 

 

***

  
Gerard is about to fall asleep, because Cesc is playing with his hair and it always has the effect of sleeping draught on him. He smiles contently, pulls the blanket on him and prepares to travel in the land of Morpheus. But you can't steal the blanket from Cesc so easily. He pulls it back and leaves Gerard naked.

"Don't sleep," Cesc whines, "Talk to me. We're going to be together only for two months and everything you do is sleep." 

"If you come to Barça, we can always be together," Gerard murmurs. 

"Ugh, don't start again," Cesc sighs. 

"Didn't you want to talk?" 

"Yeah, but just not about that," Cesc pouts, "Tell me how your photo shoot went." 

Gerard rolls his eyes. "It wasn't a photo shoot, Cesc, it was the video of the World Cup official song." 

"Yeah, whatever. How did it go?" 

"Perfect," Gerard grins, "Shakira is a hottie." 

When Cesc doesn't react in any way, Gerard turns to him and beams, "And she likes me." 

Cesc snorts. "Oh, yeah?" 

"Yeah, really. She was flirting with me." 

"And of course you immediately thought that you will marry her and have kids," Cesc laughs. 

"There is only one person I want to marry and right now he's lying in my bed," Gerard says so seriously that Cesc's laughter freezes on his lips. 

Taking advantage of his confusion, Gerard takes his face in his hands and kisses him. "Will you marry me, Cesc?" he whispers. 

"Are you serious?" Cesc asks just to check, because he sees that Gerard is dead serious. 

Gerard nods solemnly. "Marry me," he asks again. 

Cesc looks at him and for a moment Gerard thinks that he's going to say yes, but then Cesc closes his eyes and when opens them again, the warmth in them is gone. "You know we can't," he whispers. 

"We can hide it until we finish our careers," Gerard says eagerly, "Or we can marry after that. Say yes, Cesc, please." 

Cesc just shakes his head. "It's a fairytale," he says, "It's not possible. We can't hide for so long, Geri, we should end this, we should have never started this. It will be the end of us if this goes on any longer." 

Gerard looks at him, but Cesc turns his face away. "So you won't marry me?" Gerard asks stupidly. 

"No," Cesc says, "You can go marry Shakira or whoever you want." 

 

***

  
"I love you, daddy," Lia said tearfully, hugging Cesc.

"I love you too," Cesc answered kissing her forehead. "Your husband is informed what will happen to him, if he doesn't behave, isn't he?" he asked deliberately loud. 

Both Lia and Milan laughed. "Don't worry, I will take care of her," Milan said. 

"You'd better," Cesc warned. 

"And I promise to take care of Milan, uncle Geri," Lia said solemnly, "He's in good hands." 

The newlyweds kissed their parents for the last time and gat into the car which was going to take them to the airport. 

"They will be happy, right?" Gerard said quietly, looking after the car. 

"Of course," Cesc said, "They deserve it." 

"We deserved it too," Gerard whispered. 

Cesc sighed. "We are happy," he said, "They are our happiness." 

Gerard didn't answer, but his hand found Cesc's under the light of the street lamp and didn't let it go.


End file.
